Life Goes On
by angmid36
Summary: Brandon's Death effects the life of his firend. Espically his sister Brenda. Dylan and Kelly will also be majorly effected by his death. Ch 5 The gang says goodbye to Brandon. Please Review
1. Gunned Down

Two Months after David and Donna's wedding the gang morns the death of Bandon Walsh. Two weeks after David and Donna's wedding Brandon got transferred back to Beverly Hills. Dylan and Kelly are seeing each other but are having problems they only get worse after Brandon's death. Six weeks later while on assignment for the paper he works for tragedy strikes. Brandon's death will affect all of his friends but the effects of his death will especially affect the life's of Brenda, Dylan, and Kelly forever.  
  
Ch 1 Gunned Down  
  
Brandon is in his office at the paper working on an article when he gets a phone call warning him that he had better drop his investigation into the plane crash that happened four weeks earlier. After the caller hangs up Brandon recalls seeing the news report on the plane crash and hearing the flight number, and then he remembers the shock when he realized the that his parents were on the plane that crashed and then exploded and that the report said that their were no survivors. His parents had been on vacation and came to visit they had been on their way back to China when the plane crashed. When his boss had given him the assignment of writing the story for the paper and he had he had taken it even though he was personally involved.  
  
Brandon had told his boss that he could handle the assignment when his boss had told him that he was given the assignment to another report because he thought that he was to personally involved because his parents had been on the plane that had crashed. But now Brandon after the phone call he just received he is having second thoughts and considers going to his boss and asking him to put another reporter story, but he decides that it is to late because he has already spent weeks try to get a meeting with the person that he is suppose to meet lather. He must be getting close to something or else he would not have received that phone call earlier. When he was in Washington he had been involved in some dangerous situations while out on a story, but this assignment is even more dangerous because he is personally involved. Not only does Brandon want to write the story for the paper he wants to know why his parents died in that plane crash. And even though Brenda is living in London Brandon is worried about her and wants to know that she will be taken care of if anything should happen to him. There is only one person that Brandon would trust to look after Brenda if anything goes wrong. Although at one time he wouldn't have felt that way but since then they have been through a lot together and he knows that he can count on him to take care of Brenda should something happen. Brandon picks up the phone and makes a call.  
  
Meanwhile at Kelly's apartment Kelly and Dylan are arguing about Dylan's refusal to make any sort of permanent commitment to her. Kelly wants to know why Dylan doesn't want to get married. Dylan tells Kelly that he is tired of have the same conversation over and over again. He has told her that he doesn't ever want to get married again and he thought that she understood that. But Kelly doesn't buy that she thinks that there is some other reason for Dylan refusal to marry her. Dylan denies that there is another reason for his refusal to marry her. When Kelly angrily demands to know if Dylan really doesn't want to get married again or if Dylan just doesn't want to marry her. And Kelly accuses Dylan of not being over Brenda. Dylan angrily tells Kelly that he is tired of her dragging Brenda into every single fight they have when she has nothing to do with it then he storms out slamming the door behind him.  
  
Outside Dylan is heading to his car thinking about the mess his life is in and his confusing feelings for the women that he thought he was over, but now realizes that he isn't and never really has been and he now knows that he never will be. Brenda and her boyfriend had came to town for her parents funerals a month ago and when Dylan saw her with another guy he had been thrown by his feelings of jealousy. The whole time she had been in town he couldn't keep his eyes off of her and couldn't stand seeing her with that other guy. Since then his and Kelly's relationship has slowly been falling apart. All they seem to do anymore is fight and he is tired of it. As Dylan starts to get into his car his cell phone rings. When Dylan answers it is Brandon he asks Dylan to come to his office because he has something to talk to him about. Dylan tells him that he will be there in ten minutes.  
  
Ten minutes later there is a knock on Brandon's office door when Brandon opens the door it's Dylan. When Dylan asks Brandon what he wanted to see him about. Brandon tells Dylan about his meeting and the phone call he received. Knowing that he can't talk Brandon out of what he is about to do Dylan warns him to be careful. Before he leaves his office Brandon tells Dylan that he will give him a call after his meeting and he asks Dylan to promise him one thing that if anything happens to him that he will look after Brenda. Dylan tells him that he will as they both head out the door.  
  
One hour later Brandon returns to his office he picks up the phone and dials Dylan's cell phone. Just as Dylan answers the phone a guy with a gun comes in and shots Brandon twice in the head. When Dylan gets no answer from Brandon when he calls out his name. Dylan he heads for Brandon's office. When he gets there he calls out Brandon's name but gets no answer he see Brandon's office door a jar when he pushes it out he sees Brandon slumped over his desk and the phone off the hook. After Dylan see that Brandon has been shot twice in the head he checks Brandon's but it is very weak. After calling for a calling for an ambulance and calling the police. Dylan calls Steve and tells him briefly what happened and that after he talks to the cops he will be at the hospital. Dylan tells Steve that he has to go because the ambulance and cops are there. The cops question Dylan about Brandon's shooting as the ambulance takes Brandon to the hospital. After Dylan tells the cops everything he knows he heads to the hospital.  
  
Ch 2 Bad News After surgery Brandon is pronounced brain dead but is being keep alive by machines. Kelly is furious when Dylan decides that he is going to go to London to tell Brenda what has happened. Please Review 


	2. Bad News

Brandon's shooting bring back some painful memories for Dylan who decides that he is going to go to London to tell Brenda what has happen after he ends his relationship with Kelly. And Brenda is having problems of her own with her boyfriend who is hiding something and she can't stop think about Dylan and something that happened between them the night before she left town to return to London.  
  
Ch 2 Bad News  
  
A couple of hours later on his way to the hospital Dylan is having a hard time dealing with Brandon's shooting and the memories that it brings back. When he first heard the gun shots he had try to stop the memories of the night that he had found Toni shot to death in his car. Dylan recalls when Brandon show up at his house and told him about the call that he had received from Bruno tell him that there was going to be some trouble, he recalls Brandon and him going to find Toni and they had found her dead after being shot.  
  
Meanwhile at the hospital Steve is waiting for news on Brandon who had been rush into surgery when he arrived at the hospital. As he is waiting Janet, David, Donna, and Kelly arrive Steve had called them after he had got off the phone with Dylan. When David asks if there has been any word on Brandon, Steve tells him that Brandon is still in surgery. Kelly asks where Dylan is Steve tells her that he should be here anytime that he had to talk to the cop about Brandon's shooting before he can come to the hospital.  
  
In London Brenda is in her apartment she is thinking about the fight that she had with her boyfriend Cameron earlier that day. They had lunch after he had returned from his mysterious business trip and then they had gone back to his apartment. When Brenda had asked him where he had been and why he was back so soon when he had told her he would be gone for a few days. He avoided answering the first question and had told her that his business hadn't taken him as long as he thought it would and the he had missed her and he had returned early so that they could work out the problems they had been having before and since they had returned from her parents funerals Brenda had been distance and they haven't made love in over a month. A couple of weeks before her parents death Cameron had been acting strangely and had been receiving phone calls that he would not talk about and all he seemed to care about is his acting career.  
  
While Brenda had been having doubts about continuing her acting career and had been thinking about moving back to California. Brenda had met Cameron while doing a play shortly after Dylan had left London. At first Cameron and Brenda had been friends because she was not ready to get into another relationship so soon after Dylan had left, but eventually start dating him without knowing anything about him or his past lately Brenda has been wondering if she even know him at all. Brenda had been having doubts about her acting career after she had missed Donna and David's wedding because her acting career had prevented her from her plans of returning to Beverly Hills once again. Several times since she had moved to London Brenda had thought that she would find time to return to visit her brother and friends but she had been wrong every time. Every time she had plans to return for a visit the play she was in went over it's scheduled run and she had to cancel her plans because the understudy would quit at the last minute, or get sick or called away because of a family emergency. Lately she has been resenting that Brenda feels that acting has taken over her life and she wants more out of life than just being a famous actress. Brenda always thought that she wanted to be a famous actress but now she is seriously considering quitting acting and moving back to Beverly Hills. Especially since her parents deaths and finding out that she is pregnant. And she can't forget about the dreams she keeps having about something happening to Brandon. When Brenda had told Cameron about her dreams her thought that she was just being paranoid he never understood or tried to understand her relationship with her family anytime she would call and talk her family he would become jealous and possessive and he never wanted to met them. At first Brenda didn't see that side of him because she thought that she was in love with him. But when they were in California for her parents funeral he hadn't let her out of her site for a minute and wouldn't let her talk to Brandon or any of her friends with out him.  
  
A couple of nights before they were to leave California they had gotten into a huge fight because Brenda had seen a side to Cameron that she didn't like and thought that he was being to jealous and controlling and Brenda couldn't take it any more and had told him that she was going to spend sometime alone with her friends and brother whether he liked it or not because he was not going to tell her who she was going to talk to and not talk to. Cameron had told Brenda that she wasn't going to because they were leaving California that night. Brenda told Cameron that he could go back to London by himself because she wasn't leaving until she was good and ready. So Cameron went back to London by himself and Brenda had spent those couple of days after Cameron had left with her bother and friends except for Dylan who had seemed to be keeping to himself. When Brenda asked Kelly were Dylan was she didn't say much. She had told Brenda that she didn't know were he was because they had a fight and he had stormed out.  
  
On her last day alone in California Brenda wound up spending most of that time with Dylan. She had run into him at the Peach Pit he had been surprised to see her still in town and by herself he had thought that she had left with Cameron. When Brenda was talking to Dylan about her problems with Cameron she had been surprised to see the jealousy in his eyes when she thought that he was over her. Dylan had told her that he thought that was over her but when he had seen her with Cameron he had realized that he was still in love with her and probably always would be. Brenda also admitted that she also is still in love with him.  
  
They left the Peach Pit and went back to Dylan hotel room. In Dylan's hotel room Brenda wants to know why Dylan isn't living with Kelly since they are dating. Dylan tells Brenda about his problems with Kelly while he admitted that he was still in love with her that his problems with Kelly have nothing to do with her he tells her that Kelly wants something from him that he just can't give her and she can't accept that. And he admits it is because while a part of him loves Kelly he is not in love with her and he can't trust her because she has lied to him. He tells her that when Brandon first return to Beverly Hills Dylan had been out of town on business. When he returned he had found out that Kelly had been sleeping with Brandon behind his back. He tells her that he doesn't blame Brandon because he is the one who admitted what happened and he ended things after he had found out that Kelly had also been lying to him about not being involved with anybody. When Brenda wants to know why Dylan hasn't confronted Kelly with the truth he admits it's because he doesn't want to be alone and besides she would never admit the truth.  
  
Without really come out and saying it Brenda knows that if they were still together he wouldn't be with Kelly. And she can't help but feel guilty because if she had been around more then Dylan wouldn't have left her. Brenda can't help but think that if she weren't so busy with acting all the time then she would have a husband and children by now this is not the first time that she has thought about having a life outside of acting. Brenda tells Dylan that lately she has been having doubts about her choose of career. As they are talking neither Dylan or Brenda can deny the feelings that still exist between them and they wind up kissing. As things heat up between Dylan and Brenda they just want to forget the mistakes they have made and the mess they made of their lives. With out either of them saying a word Dylan picks up Brenda and carries her into the bedroom and puts her on the bed where they make love all night long. They both just want to forget about their problems and tomorrow and what that will mean. Brenda's thoughts return to the present as she thinks about what she is going to do.  
  
When she first returned from California Cameron had apologized for the way he had acted but Brenda was not sure she could believe him and he still would not tell her about his past or where he was from. And anytime he touched her and wanted to make love to her all Brenda could think about is Dylan. Cameron never has and never will understand her the way Dylan dose. One morning after she had returned to London she had woke up feeling nauseous at first she just thought that she was coming down with the flu or something. Until she realized the she had missed her period and she almost fainted Brenda didn't even consider that she might be pregnant. A couple of day ago when she still wasn't feeling any better she went to the doctor. After an examining Brenda and running some tests the doctor informed Brenda that she was almost 1 month pregnant. At first Brenda couldn't believe that she could possibly be pregnant because she and Cameron have not made love in weeks. Then she remembered the last night that she spent in California with Dylan and realizes that she is pregnant with Dylan's baby.  
  
Today when she had went to meet Cameron she had wanted to end things with him, but before she could he had try again to get her to go back to acting but she had told him no she had not acted since her return from London and has no plans to return to acting especially now she doesn't want her child growing up with her never around. She wants her child growing up the way she did with both it's parents around if at all possible even if Dylan is with Kelly right now he won't be with her forever. Brenda decides that she is going to move back to California and although she doesn't know what his reaction will be she is going to tell Dylan that she is pregnant is as soon as she can make the plans to return. She would have ended her relationship with Cameron after she had told him she wasn't returning to acting but then he had received another one of those phone calls he had been receiving and Brenda had left telling him that she wasn't felling well when she had became nauseous again. She knows that she can't put off ending things with him much longer but she just can't handle another argument with him right now.  
  
Back in Beverly Hills as Dylan arrives at the hospital his thoughts turn to Brenda and he doesn't know how he is going to tell her if Brandon dies. After he parks his car Dylan heads into the hospital and up to the waiting room. When he gets there he sees Kelly talk to Donna he decides to avoid her because he can not deal with her right now and he knows that all they will do is fight and he doesn't think that he can handle that right now. He knows that he should end things with her but now is not the right time. He probability should have done it a long time ago but he didn't. At first he stayed with her out of loneliness but this last month it has been mostly out of guilt. Although he doesn't regret what happened between him and Brenda her last night in California after her parents funerals, he feels guilty because he had not been honest with Kelly about his feelings for Brenda. But then again Kelly hasn't exactly been honest with him either. Trying to put his problems out of his mind Dylan goes over to talk to Steve to see if there had been any news on Brandon yet. Steve tells Dylan that there hasn't been any word yet.  
  
Fifteen minutes later the doctor comes into the waiting room and informs Brandon friends that he did everything that he could but that the damage from the bullets had been to sever and he had been declared brain dead but that because he is an organ donor they have him hooked up to life support. The doctor then tells them that if Brandon has any relatives that they should be contacted. Everybody is shocked by the news and can't believe it. After the doctor leave Dylan tells Steve that he wants to be alone and leaves the room. When Kelly tries to go after him Steve tells her to let him go. Kelly doesn't think that Dylan needs to be alone and goes after him.  
  
When Kelly caches up to Dylan she shocked by his rejection when he tells her to leave him alone. As Dylan leaves the hospital and heads to his car he is think about the conversation that he had with Steve while they were waiting for news on Brandon. He had tried to forget his problems but it wasn't work and Steve had noticed that Dylan was avoiding Kelly and wanted to know what was going on between him and Kelly. Not able to avoid Steve's questions Dylan had wound up telling him everything. He had told him about his problems with Kelly. He had also told Steve about what had happen between him and Brenda when she was there and he had also told him about his promise to Brandon. When Dylan had told Steve that he wants to end things with Kelly but that he thought that now was not the right time. Steve had told him that the longer he waits the harder it will be to end things her. Dylan knows that Steve is right and Dylan knows how Kelly is going to react and he just can't handle another fight with her tonight. But Dylan knows that he has to end things with Kelly soon even if the timing is bad. He also knows that Kelly has people around who will help deal with what has happen. Dylan only concern right now is Brenda.  
  
The next morning Dylan is packing to go to London. Last night after he had returned to his hotel room Dylan had called the airlines and booked a fight going to London the next morning. As Dylan is packing there is a knock his door when he goes to answer it is Kelly he had called her and asked her to come by this morning because he wanted to talk to her. Kelly thinks that Dylan called and wants to make up with her but he tells her that their relationship is finished. Dylan thought that he could end things with Kelly without getting into a fight with her but he was wrong. Kelly has seen his bag and airline ticket and wants to know where he is going. She is furious when he tells her that he is going to London to tell Brenda what has happened. Kelly yells at Dylan and tells him that if he thinks that she is going to let him go so that he can Brenda that he'd better think again. Because she is not going to let him go. Although he didn't want to an angry Dylan informs Kelly that she has no right to tell him what to do especially after she has been lying to him all this time about her relationship with Brandon after his return. A stunned Kelly just stands there while Dylan picks up his bag and ticket and walks out the door headed for the airport.  
  
Ch 3 Ultimate Betrayal Dylan arrives in London and Brenda is devastated by what she over hears when she goes to end her relationship with Cameron Please Review 


	3. Ultimate Betrayal

As Dylan is arriving in London, Brenda discovers the truth about her boyfriend when she goes to end her relationship with him and is devastated by what she finds out. While Kelly refuses to believe that things are real over between her and Dylan. Please Review.  
  
Ch 3 Ultimate Betrayal  
  
As she is leaving Dylan's hotel room Kelly thinks that once he returns that she can convince him to give her another chance. She doesn't know how he found out about what had happened between her and Brandon or for how long he has know about it but she has to find a way to make him give her one more chance. Now that she has lost Brandon for good she can't loose Dylan too. When Brandon had first returned and had told her that he was still in love with her, Kelly had lied and told him that she wasn't involved with anyone when he had wanted her back. She had lied because she while she loved Dylan she was also still in love with Brandon and she couldn't choose between them. After Brandon had found out that Kelly was involved with Dylan he had told her that if she wanted to be with him that she had to tell Dylan about them and end her relationship with him or else they were finished. When she didn't end her relationship with Dylan Brandon had told Kelly that they were thought. After Brandon had ended thing with her Kelly had thought that since Dylan didn't know about her and Brandon then she wouldn't tell him because she was afraid that she would lose him too. She had no idea that he would ever find out and now that he has to find a way to get him back. Kelly thinks to herself that there is no way that she will let Brenda have Dylan back.  
  
Before she even had the chance to confronted him about what happened between him and Brenda the last night that she was in California he had told her that she had no right to tell him what to do. Kelly knows what did happen between him and Brenda because she went by his hotel room to talk to him after the fight that they had but when she got there she had found him in bed with Brenda. Kelly can't stand the thought of Dylan going back to Brenda and she won't let him but she doesn't know how she is going to stop him. Since he is on his way to London to tell Brenda what has happened to Brandon.  
  
Meanwhile on the plane to London Dylan can't help but be relived that he finally ended things with Kelly. He was beginning to feel trapped with all her talk about marriage and children. He thought that he would never want to get married again or have kids of his own but now he not so sure . Especially after what happened between him and Brenda when she was in town. But he can't ever imaging marrying and having kids with Kelly. Anytime he tried to picture it all he could see is one big huge disaster. It would be to much like his own parents marriage and he doesn't want to live that way. Besides he could never picture Kelly ever being a mother she is to selfish and self-centered to care about anybody but herself. Not that he doesn't care about her, he dose but he is just tired of trying to please her when he never has been able to and never will or else she would never have cheated on him with Brandon. Anyway Dylan has enough to deal with without having to worry about what Kelly is going to think.  
  
If Kelly has a problem with him going to London to tell Brenda then she will just have to deal with it. As Dylan's thoughts turn to Brenda and he knows how hard Brandon's death is going to be on her. Especially so soon after losing her parents. And he can't help but think of the night that he spent with her a month earlier. Kelly had been pressuring him to get married and they had gotten into a huge fight and he had stormed out and went to the Peach Pit where he had ran into Brenda. They were both starting to realize that they were both in bad relationships that they had to find their own way out of. And while neither of them planned what had happened between them they couldn't deny their real feelings either. When Dylan first realized that he was still in love with Brenda he had tried to deny it but then when he was alone with her and couldn't deny the truth any longer. And after they had talked about the problems that they were having in their lives. Dylan couldn't resist kissing her and she didn't stop him and after they had made love all night Brenda had went back to London the next morning. After she had left Dylan hasn't been able to forget what had happened between them. And at first he had been shocked to realize that everything that he had been trying to avoid with Kelly he had found himself wanting with Brenda. Although he is relieved to be free of Kelly he has no intention of staying free for very long. Everything that has just happened has made Dylan realize that life is too short to stay in a relationship that is and never will go anywhere. And he has already wasted too much time in dead end relationships. While he knows that he can't change the past he is determined to change the future and have the life he has always wanted with Brenda. Dylan wants to marry Brenda and have a family with her. And he isn't even bothered by the thought that Brenda may already pregnant because the night they spent together they had not use any protection. He hadn't been bothered by the thought of Brenda being pregnant with his child instead he had found himself dreaming of a life with Brenda and the family he has always wanted with her.  
  
Lather that day in London in her apartment Brenda decides that she is going to end her relationship with Cameron today no matter what, so she heads over to his apartment. When she arrives at Cameron's apartment she is about to knock but she stops when she hears voices inside. Brenda over hears Cameron is angrily demands the other guy Patrick leave because he is expecting someone any moment. The other guy tells Cameron that he is not leaving until they are finished with there business and that he is not going to get away with what he has done this time. Patrick tells him that he may have gotten away with what he did to his sister April. He tells Cameron that they may have been best friends at one time but that he will never forgive him for being the one responsible for April's death. Cameron tells Patrick that he is not the one responsible for April killing herself. Patrick coldly reminds Cameron the he lead April to believe that they had a future together and then walked out on her after finding out that she was pregnant with his child. Cameron tells Patrick that April knew that he was not ready to be a father and when he found out that April had lied to him about being on the pill he had walked out. When she had showed up at his apartment to try to talk to him they had gotten into a huge fight and April had fallen down a flight of stairs and lost the baby. After she had run out in tears when he had demanded that she get an abortion which she refused to do.  
  
Patrick angrily tells Cameron that he should had he been there for April after the miscarriage then she wouldn't have killed herself. He tells Cameron that he should not have promised April a future with him that he had no intention of keeping. He also informs Cameron that he is the one who went to that reporter in California when he had found out that Cameron's new girlfriend was the reporter's sister. And he tells Cameron that he also knows that not only did he is the one that hired someone to tamper with the plane that crashed. But that he also killed the reporter that was also investigating the plane crash. He informs Cameron that he has gone to the police and that he is going to jail for the rest of his life. Cameron tries to justify what he did what he did because Brenda's parents and bother were trying to turn Brenda against him and he didn't want to lose her. He also tells his former best friend that he will not arrest him and he is only trying to get revenge against him for his sister's death. After informing Cameron that he is now a police officer he reads him his rights and than places him under arrest for his involvement in the plane crash and for the murder of Brandon Walsh.  
  
Brenda who just about to knock on Cameron's door turns around and leaves and heads back to her apartment. In spite of the dreams she had about something happening to Brandon she doesn't want to believe that anything has really happened to her brother. But when she get back to her apartment she finds Dylan standing outside her door. After they go inside Brenda wants to know what Dylan is doing in London. While a part of her knows why she doesn't want to accept that Brandon is gone she wants Dylan to tell her that it isn't true. Dylan wishes that he could but he can't and after he tells her what happened and what the doctor said she can't deny the truth any longer. She knows that Dylan would never lie to her especially about something like this. As the truth hits Brenda that she has just lost her brother a devastated Brenda breaks down in Dylan's arms. While Dylan promises Brenda that she will never be alone not as long as he is around.  
  
Ch 4 Kelly's jealously of Brenda causes tension between them when Brenda returns from London with Dylan who refuses Kelly's pleas for another chance. Please Review. 


	4. A Promise To Keep

Kelly refusal to let Dylan go causes tension between Brenda and her when Brenda returns with Dylan. While Dylan refuses to give Kelly another chance. Please Review!  
  
Ch 4 A Promise To Keep  
  
Three days later on the plane from London Brenda can't help thinking how much has changed in such a short period of time. She can't believe that she is going back to California for good, but that her parents and Brandon are no longer a part of her life and that they won't be a part of her child's life either. Ever since her parents deaths a month earlier she had planned on moving back to California to be near Brandon and her friends and now her brother is gone. While she is sad that her child will never know his or her grandparent or uncle she can't help but be happy that she finally going to have a family of her own. At times she still finds it hard to believe that she is actually pregnant until the morning sickness hits. As she looks at ring on her finger she can't believe that she is finally Mrs. Dylan McKay. And while the wedding wasn't exactly how she picture how her wedding would be she knows that she will never regret marrying Dylan. She had thought that her parents and Brandon would be there but things didn't turn out that way. When Dylan had ask her to marry him she really didn't see any point in waiting since her parents and Brandon would not be there anyway. She can't believe how fast Dylan was able to arrange things after she had accepted his proposal.  
  
While she had always thought that she would have a big wedding they had gotten married at a court house two days ago by a Justice of the Peace. Normally they would have had to wait after getting a marriage license but after explaining the situation they have waved the waiting period. And after two days of bad weather they are finally on their way back to California as husband and wife. Besides Cameron's secretive behavior and betrayal were not the only things contributing to her failed relationship with him, but also her feelings for Dylan but also her desire to quit acting and starting a family something that Cameron did not want. She knew that Cameron never wanted her to quit acting and have a family and he couldn't understand why she would want to. Because when they first meet Brenda had wanted the same thing that he did, and when she had started to talk about quitting acting Cameron had blamed her family for her decision instead of trying to except that it was her own choice. Cameron never wanted the same thing out of life as she did and he tried to keep her under his control by getting rid of what he saw as a threat to his relationship with her. While Cameron never wanted the same thing out of life as she did, she had been surprised that Dylan had considering that he never had a stable home while he was growing up. She knew that Dylan loved her but she had been completely shocked when he had asked her to marry him and told her that he wanted to have a family with her.  
  
While Brenda is lost in her thoughts so is Dylan. Dylan had promised Brandon that he had look after Brenda if anything happened to him and it a promise that he intends to keep along with the promise that he made Brenda when he put that ring on her finger. He just wishes that Kelly would get the message and except that thing are over between them for good. For the past three days Kelly has called his cell phone and left at least a dozen messages. None of which Dylan has returned he knows that if he calls her back that they will only ended up arguing again. He knows that Kelly wants another chance with him but he isn't interested. Even though he just recently broke up with her thing have been over between him and Kelly for a very long time. He knows that he has to tell Kelly that he married Brenda but he can't do it over the phone. Kelly is use to getting what she wants but this time she isn't going to and he knows that she is not going to like it, but he is not going to continue living a lie and he is tired of always living his life to please other people and he is not going to do it anymore. He is tired of all the lies, and he is tired of pretending. He doesn't want to hurt anyone but he can't continue lying to Kelly or to himself he loves Brenda he always has and always will. They are not teenager anymore it about time that Kelly grows up and faces reality and accepts that thing are over between them. He cares about Kelly but if he had stayed with her or married her it would not have been fair to either one of them. While Dylan knows that Kelly may not see things the way he does right now that someday she will. Brenda is the one that he wants to spend the rest of his life with. And he still can't believe that he is going to be a father. After he had shone up Brenda's and told her what had happened they had talked for a long time. Brandon's death had made Dylan realize how short life can be and that anything can happen to anybody at anytime. And it had made him also realize what he was really important and what he want out of life. And after he had asked Brenda to marry him and told her that he wanted to have a family with her. She had told that she was pregnant. While a part of him knew that the possibility existed after what had happened between them. It still came as a bit of surprise when she had told him that she was pregnant although it shouldn't have. Before Brenda came into his life he never considered having a serious relationship anyone much less having a family. And that is way back in high school when he had to choose between Brenda and Kelly and he imaged what his life would be like with each of them it had terrified him because it was almost like he could see his future. A future that a part of him has always wanted but thought would never happen. And now it is starting to come true he is going to have the future he has always wanted with the women that he has always wanted it with.  
  
Back in California Kelly is checking to see if Dylan has returned any of her messages, but he hasn't. She has called him several times in that last three days but he hasn't returned any of her calls. So she decides that she is going to go over to his hotel room and wait for him. She knows that he is coming back tonight but she doesn't know what time. While she was over at Steve and Janet's earlier she heard Steve on the phone with Dylan so she knows that he is coming back tonight. Everybody keeps telling her that she should just forget about Dylan and get on with her life. But she can't seem to let go of him because she still in love with him. And every time she thinks about him with Brenda she gets jealous and she can't believe that he would actually want to be with her. She doesn't see what he could see in her she isn't even his type. She isn't like any of the girls he has ever dated in his life. Yet she is all he seems to care about she just doesn't get it. She spent her whole life trying to get Dylan to notice or pay attention to her but he only seems to pay attention to her when Brenda is not around. She thinks that once he returns that she can convince him to give her another chance. If Brenda is not around to come between them like she always dose. Ever since high school a part of her has always resented and been jealous of Brenda. When Brenda had first moved to California Kelly had been try to get Dylan to ask her out but then Brenda moved to town and Dylan would not even pay any attention to her anymore. Kelly had tried several times to come between Dylan and Brenda in high school and failed several times until the summer Brenda had went to Paris with Donna. Although she had told Dylan that she didn't want to hurt Brenda she had secretly been hoping that she would finally have a chance with Dylan. She had told Brenda she had decided to stay in California instead of going to Paris the summer because she had wanted to spend time with her baby sister but that had been a lie. She had wanted to get Dylan for herself by trying to get him to cheat on Brenda while she was away. She had told Brenda about Dylan reparation when she had found out that she was interested in him but that didn't stop her from going out with him. She had been trying to scare her off but nothing seemed to work and when Dylan was with Brenda he would not even look at another girl. While Kelly thought that he was sexy and had wanted him for years she only wanted him more once he started dating Brenda. Kelly didn't spend all that time is high school trying to come between them for nothing. But everything she tried to do to come between them blow up in her face. And only brought Dylan and Brenda closer together. She had wanted Brenda to see Dylan for what he real was but that blow up in her face also. Because when Brenda had returned Dylan and went back to her. But Kelly thinks that thing will be different this time. When she get to Dylan's hotel room she get the maid to let her in by telling her that she wants to surprise her boyfriend when he gets back. So the maid lets her in.  
  
Two hours later after their plane lands in California Brenda and Dylan head back to Dylan's hotel room. When they get there they find Kelly waiting. When Kelly sees Dylan come in with Brenda she demands to know what is going on. Dylan wants to what to know what Kelly is doing there so late. Kelly tells him that he didn't return any of her phone calls and wants to know why, because they need to talk. Dylan tells Kelly that they have to talk but not tonight. When Kelly refuses to drop the subject Brenda asks Kelly to leave because it late. An angry Kelly tells Brenda to stay out of it an acquiesces her of always try to come her and Dylan. Dylan see that Brenda is getting upset and tells Kelly that he has had enough of her always blaming Brenda for what goes wrong in her life and tells her that it time that she grew up. He than tells her that it meant it when he said that they were finished. He had want to wait until tomorrow to tell Kelly that he and Brenda are married but she leaves him no other choice but to tell her now. Kelly stands there in disbelieve when Dylan tells her that he married Brenda.  
  
Ch 5 After learning that Dylan and Brenda are married Kelly has no choice but to accept that she has lost Dylan. And the gangs says goodbye to Brandon. Please Review! 


	5. Goodbye My Friend

After learning that Dylan and Brenda are married Kelly has to accept that she has lost Dylan for good but she's not about to give up without a fight. And the gang says good-bye to Brandon. Please Review!

Ch 5 Goodbye My Friend

In Dylan's hotel room Kelly can't believe what she just heard. She can't believe that Dylan actually said what she thought he said. Kelly refuses to accept that Dylan has actually married Brenda. Kelly demands to know why Dylan is telling her a lie when he knows that they belong together. She then turns on Brenda and wants to know why she is always coming along and ruining her life. Dylan orders Kelly to stop attacking Brenda and that he isn't lying to her he tells her that he and Brenda got married in London two days ago. He then tells her that he didn't do it to spite her. He tells her he did it because he is loves Brenda and that he is tired of lying all the time especially to himself and he just couldn't do it anymore. He also tells her that if they would have stayed together then neither one of them would have been happy. He tells her that he just wants her to be happy and he knows that he could never make her happy. Dylan tells Kelly that them staying together would never had worked and it would have prevented Kelly from finding someone that can really make her happy. Not wanting to hear anymore an angry Kelly storms out.

On her way home an angry Kelly hates to admit that Dylan is right. She isn't angry because Dylan broke up with she not even angry that he married Brenda because deep down she knew is was bound to happen sooner or later. She is angry because she fell in love with a guy who never has and never could love her and she should have known better. While she never could understand Dylan and Brenda's relationship she has always known how they have always felt about each other. Kelly knows that her relationship with Dylan has never been a healthy one and she knows that she should let him go, but she doesn't know how.

The next morning in Dylan's hotel room Brenda and Dylan are getting ready to go to the hospital. Brenda tells Dylan that doesn't know how she is going to be able deal with what she has to face. She doesn't know how she going to handle the arrangement for donating Brandon's organs she doesn't know how she is going to handle see her brother just laying their and only being kept alive by machine. She can't help but feeling guilty for being the reason that Brandon and her parents are dead. If she hadn't gotten involved with Cameron than Brandon and her parents would still be alive. As they are heading for the hospital Dylan tells Brenda that she can't blame herself for the actions of somebody else and Brandon wouldn't want her blaming herself. He tells her that the only person to blame is in jail and he is going to stay there for the rest of his life.

Meanwhile at the hospital Janet is talking to a woman who is waiting for news on her husband who is awaiting a heart transplant. The woman tells Janet that her name is Mary and then she is tells Janet that her husband is awaiting a heart transplant just as soon as they find a donor are just waiting to find a donor match. As they are talking a doctor comes over and tells Mary that he needs to talk her. After Janet leaves the doctor informs her that have found a donor for her husband and that arrangements are being made for the heart transplant as soon as possible. After the doctor goes to make the arrangements Mary goes into her husband's room.

Down the hall Steve wants to know who the women was that Janet was talking to. Janet tells Steve of her conversation with Mary and how her husband is awaiting a heart transplant. Janet tells Steve that she hopes that Brandon's death will save somebody like man down the hall. While Steve and Janet are talking the rest of the gang arrives at the hospital including Dylan and Brenda. Donna notices the tension between Brenda and Kelly and asks Kelly what is going on between her and Brenda. Kelly tells Donna that she doesn't want to talk about it. Kelly can't stand seeing Dylan and Brenda together. And is spite of the fact that Dylan married Brenda Kelly thinks that Dylan should be with her and not Brenda. She thinks that one day Dylan will realize that he made a mistake by marring Brenda. What happened to Brandon should have brought her and Dylan closer together but instead Dylan dumped her for Brenda. She got Dylan away from Brenda once and she can do it again. She just has to figure out how she is going to do it and she not going to let the fact that Dylan married Brenda get in her way. While Brenda is talking to Brandon's doctor and making the arrangements for donating her brother's organs, Dylan notices that Kelly is up to something and he decides to find out what she is planning. Dylan has known Kelly for to long not to know when she is up to something and he's not about to let her do anything to hurt Brenda. Dylan knows that Kelly is angry and hurt and she will lash out at anybody who she thinks is to blame and he not about to let Brenda be a target of Kelly's anger. So he decide to go over and talk to Kelly, he wants to know what Kelly is up too.

Kelly pretends that she doesn't know what Dylan is talking about, but Dylan isn't buying that and tells Kelly he knows that she is angry and upset but he tells her the last thing that Brenda needs is for Kelly to cause trouble and that what ever Kelly is planning than she just better forget it. He than warns Kelly that if she dose anything to hurt Brenda than he will make regret it. After Dylan goes back to Brenda, Kelly is more determined than ever to get Dylan back and she thinks there is more to Dylan marriage and his protectiveness towards Brenda than meets the eye. And she will find out what it is threat or no threat. Kelly has convinced herself that Dylan is in denial of his real feeling for her and if Brenda were not in the picture than Dylan would face his real feelings for her. And she not about to giving up without a fight she wants Dylan and she will find a way to get him back no matter what.

After Brenda finishes making the arrangements for her brother's organs to be donated the whole gang goes in to say goodbye to Brandon including Andrea who David and Donna had pickup at the airport the day before. Donna had called her after they had found out about what had happened to Brandon. They go in two at a time Dylan and Brenda are the last to go in. Kelly is eavesdropping outside of Brandon room. She overhears Dylan talking to Brandon even though he can't hear him. Kelly overhear Dylan saying that when he promised Brandon that he would look after Brenda if anything happened to Brandon that he never thought that anything would really happen, but it has and Dylan says that he promised Brandon that he would look after Brenda and he's going to keep that promise. After overhearing Dylan Kelly thinks she has what she needs to prove that the only reason Dylan married Brenda is because of the promise he made to Brandon. While Brenda is saying her goodbyes to her brother she is totally unaware of what is going on down the hall.

In her husband's room Mary is sitting by her husband who is sedated when a doctor comes in and tells her that they are ready to take her husband in for surgery now. As they are wheeling her husband out of the room for surgery Mary recalls when she first met her husband Bobby they had been in college at first they had been just friends neither one of them was looking to get involved with anyone. She had just recently gotten dumped by her boyfriend who walked out on her for someone else. She had thought that she would never get over that kind of reject but the more time that she spent with Bobby and really got to know him she found herself falling in love with him and she forget about the jerk that dumped her. At first Bobby didn't talk about his disability and she never asked. But the closer they the more Bobby began to open about himself and he told her about the skiing accident that had left him paralyzed for the rest of his life. He had also told her how his girlfriend had walkout on him after his accident. They had date all though college and after they had graduated from college they had gotten married and bought a house in California. Bobby had told her that he has some family that live there but she has never met them. Bobby had told her that he moved to California because he wanted to be more independent. And while he has cousins that live in California he hasn't seen much of them. While at one time they had been close they had lost touch after he move to California and their lives had gone in different directions. While she has never meet Bobby's cousins she would like to get in touch with them but she doesn't know how. When she first married Bobby she never thought that anything would stop him from having as much a normal life as possible even with his disability she never imagined that anything could change that but then Bobby had contract some type of virus that has slowly been destroying his heart and she knows that even with the heart transplant that she still could lose him if he rejects the heart. Even with the risk she knows it's his only chance for survival. But she doesn't know how she and the kids will make it with out him and she can't help thinking about the person who heart Bobby will be getting and wonder's if he has any family. Several hours later Mary is sitting by her husband's bed lather while she is relived that he made it though the surgery and everything seems find she knows that there is still a chance that he can reject the organ.

Two days later at the Peach Pit the gang is waiting for Kelly so that they can go to Bandon's memorial service. Meanwhile Kelly is just getting ready to leave to met everyone at the Peach Pit but she isn't really looking forward to watching Dylan comforting Brenda when she has no one and Dylan should be with her not Brenda. For the last two days Kelly has been trying to figure out how she is going to getting Dylan back and decides that she is going to confront Brenda about what happened between her and Dylan a month earlier and let Brenda know that the only reason that Dylan married her is because of his promise to Brandon. As Kelly opens the door to leave the door slams shut again. And Brandon's spirit appears before Kelly telling her to drop her vendetta against Brenda.

Ch 6 Everyone life changes after Brandon memorial service Kelly continues to be hunted by Brandon's spirit. Janet and Mary's friendship continues. Please Review!


End file.
